


Sexy Baby

by SirPanda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say about this, it's really just a quick, smutty drabble between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Baby

“Kurokocchi is so cute…” Kise groans as he plunges deeper inside the bluenette, causing the latter to dig his nails deeper into his shoulder blades while crying out his name. He’s really something. Usually quiet and with deadpan expressions, it’s so _erotic_ to see him writhing and moaning so loudly, with such lewd intent.

“Kise, _Kise,_ I want to come already, _please,_ ” he begs, removing one hand from his shoulder to reach down and give his abused cock a couple of harsh tugs, which soon turns to him frantically jerking himself off. His lips meet the blond’s; the kiss is sloppy, their tongue sliding against the other’s lazily, forming a thin band of saliva when they part.

“Ah, Kuroko, Kuroko-” Kise grunts his name as he plants his knees firmly into the mattress, attaining a position to more forceful thrusts, and pounds roughly into the bluenette. His hands clutch the sheets above Kuroko’s head tightly, gritting his teeth as he focuses on both pleasing his lover and finding release himself.

“ _Kise, ah!”_ His partner cries out, his body tightening in the familiar convulses of orgasm, the liquid spilling onto his abdomen and some even landing on his chest.

The sudden clenching around his dick becomes too much and Kise climaxes while still inside Kuroko.

Worn out and panting, Kise is too lazy to pull out choosing instead to flop atop the smaller male.

“Kise-kun, I just came right there. You’ll get dirty,” the bluenette’s usually monotone voice but a murmur now, filled with the bliss of after sex, informs him. He places his hands delicately on Kise’s back, tracing his shoulder blades with one hand while drawing circles with the other.

“Mm, don’t care, it came from Kurokocchi so it’s okay,” the blond chuckles against the nape of his lover’s neck, where he is lightly kissing the skin there. His hands are wrapped around the blue head of hair, ruffling it up.

“That’s strange, you know,” he replies in a soft giggle.

“Is it?” Kise mumbles, nipping at Kuroko’s neck as to day ‘not as strange as you’. The bluenette shudders, to his satisfaction.

“Yeah…” Kuroko says teasingly. His hands have snuck their way up to his blond head of hair, gripping the locks tightly, encouraging him to do more to him. The blond smirks at this, because he knows where he’s headed with this.

“Kurokocchi is very horny today, ne? You already came so much~” He whispers hoarsely into his ear, biting and tugging at his ear lobe. The bluenette gasps.

“Is that weird?” He questions, almost innocently. Kise lifts his head up to view his partner’s. His cheeks are flush and his lips are slightly parted, inviting him, beckoning him.

“Haha, it would be weird if you weren’t…” The blond snickers and closes the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel as if i write smut well when it isnt over 1000 words haha


End file.
